Tytuvan Station
"It's quite a marvel of engineering, even for its age. Definitely one of the biggest artificial objects in the system, and most certainly one of the most important. You go there to refuel, or shop, or eat, or drink...or gamble. Just watch your back on those last two." ―Jecaci reflecting Tytuvan's importance Tytuvan Station is a large space station located in the Kaunorial System of the Outer Zone. Since its opening in 2618, Tytuvan Station has performed consistently well in terms of revenue and attendance, despite its history of ever-changing managers and the intermittent wars in its home system of Kaunorial. The station currently has several amusement rides, casinos and attractions, bringing in many hundreds of thousands of visitors daily. The station is owned by the Tytuvan Corporation of Zivilgial, and was built by Szsaviabri Stationworks, a major company based in the Zhara System. It consists of approximately 220 limited partners. Starting in 2691, the station was owned by the Tytuvan Corporation of Zivilgial, having been bought from the original owners, the now-defunct Zuma Stations Ltd. TCZ changed the station's name to Tytuvan Station shortly thereafter. Description The station is very large, being over 5,052ft (1,540m) wide, 3,025ft (922m) long, and 3,228ft (984m) tall. It has a vast, fly-through hangar bay in the center of the station with various docking levels and shops, including the Thirsty Zuma Saloon and Home-Cozy Diner. It has two giant "lobes," one on either side of the hangar, for housing the many other attractions. There are over 190 floors in certain areas, with an average height of 16.4ft (5m) per floor. History Initial planning and construction Following a business visit to the wealthy planet of Zivilgial, developers of Szsaviabri Stationworks decided that the system should have a local major attraction for entertainment and added tourism; not only to aid the booming planet, but also to increase traffic along the Qromeelln Trade Spine trade route. They met up with the leaders of Zuma Stations Ltd., who were also wanting to expand the possibilities of their system. Planning began in 2616, under the joint leadership of the two corporations, along with the backing of various local investors. Construction of the station began in September, 2617. Grand opening Tytuvan Station opened its hangar bay doors to the public on July 11, 2618. Attendance reached over 40,000. On opening day, visitors could visit over 80 attractions including restaurants, shopping centers, and theaters. The station's first year was a success with over 17,000,000 visitors. Original name Up until the takeover by the Tytuvan Corporation of Zivilgial in 2691, the station was called Great Opportunity Station. Events Tytuvan Station hosts several seasonal events throughout the year, including: The Great Rain In March, this event celebrates the beginning of the monsoon season for most parts of Zivilgial. There are plenty of water-themed attractions, events, games, and concert performances. The event usually takes place over the entire month, allowing as many people as possible to take part in the festivities. It runs from the 3rd to the 21st. Tytuvan Regional Foodfest This May event showcases many different kinds of food from Zivilgial and the bordering regions. Many hundreds vendors often participate in this event. It runs from the 9th to the 31st. Festival of Stars In July, the history of Zuma space exploration, as well as astroscience itself, is celebrated throughout the station. Hundreds of thousands of lights are strung around the station's structural supports, stores, and amusement parks. The station comes alive with other lighting displays, as well as arts, crafts, performances by bands, and themed food. It runs from the 1st to the 15th. Kaunorial Brewers Festival During the second week of August, this event is held and commemorates a variety of breweries; not just on Zivilgial, but the entire region. It's effectively the Oktoberfest of Tytuvan Station. Fires of the Sun The end of Zivilgial's recognized hot season is celebrated during this event in September, from the 10th to the 29th. The station is decorated with autumn-themed objects, as well as vendors serving spicy foods and neutralizing drinks to wash them down with. One notable sub-event of the festival is known as The Great Pastry Bombardment, which is a week-long event that takes place from the 18th to the 24th. It is a celebration devoted entirely to the titular products. It is usually quite large and often includes specials and discounts on pastries (especially pies) from the existing stores, as well as featuring temporary pastry vendors all throughout the station. Autumn Candy Day This is a candy-themed holiday on Zivilgial that coincides with Earth's Halloween on October 31st. It has candy and costumes, but instead of being fear-themed, it's prank-themed. On Tytuvan, it is generally celebrated from the 29th through the 31st. The Great Frost This is the annual winter-themed festival at Tytuvan Station. The Great Frost takes place throughout the entire month of November and features several specialized additions to the station and participating stores. Simulated snow, decorated corridors, patrolling robotic gnomes, and joyous music all contribute to the station’s transformation into a massive wintry wonderland. An authentic snow slide is available for visitors to sled down within one of the more open areas in either of the station's "lobes". Festive shows, arts & crafts, and delicious seasonal food also bring the experience to Tytuvan Station. Zuma Heritage at Tytuvan This event is now one of the station’s most popular seasonal events and is celebrated from December 15th to January 20th. The station is filled with skilled artisans and Zivilgial souvenirs such as gourd carvings, homemade foods (typically resembling Central American cuisine of Earth), and hand-crafted toughleaf vests and hats. Several authentic foods from all of Zivilgial's nations are also popular at the event, including homemade cheeses, stone-baked bread, boiled roots, and fried sweetpith. Sections *Upper Docks (hangar) *Commerce Level (hangar) *The Peninsulas (hangar) *The Trench (hangar) *North Lobe *South Lobe *Upper Shelf *Lower Shelf *Conduit Level (in Lower Shelf) *External Docks Attractions *'60 Flags over Taulak at Tytuvan' — A smaller-scale version of the popular amusement park on Taulak. *'Runaway Geosurvey Train' — Ride a speeding asteroid-mining minetrain through a dark, winding tunnel! *'Great Tytuvan Troika' — A large spinning troika! *'Mall of Tytuvan' — A massive shopping center taking up a substantial portion of South Lobe. *'Nautical Wonders Aquarium' — A huge aquarium in North Lobe. *'Disney Galactica at Tytuvan' — A smaller-scale version of the popular entertainment chain. *'Zivilgial Cinema 40' — Movie theater with 40 screens. *'M9III Casino' — A casino named for a red star. *'Wealthy Sentient Casino' — Casino. *'Grab That Stuff Casino' — Casino. *'Taste of Qromeelln Culinary Museum' — A museum dedicated to the food of Qromeelln. *'Zivilgial Historical Museum' — A museum dedicated to Zuma history. *'The Affluent Trader Resort' — Luxury hotel. *'Grand Ocean Planet' — Water park. *'Tytuvan Gardens' — Large garden area. Theaters *Spaceview Opera House *Corona Theater *Louis B. Francis Symphony Hall *Gravity Gate Theater *Massive Screentime Theater Shopping and dining Shopping *Boomingnail's *Preferable Purchase *Spacey's Threads *Northstorm *Gears *Lord Marshall's *Classical Navy *Billaverse Shoe Bunker *Prominent Pacahtuk Jewelry *JCkaulao Dining *'Home-Cozy Diner' — A very popular diner in the northwest corner of the hangar. *'Thirsty Zuma Saloon' — A popular bar located on the North Peninsula of the hangar. *'Flavors of Muladoon Steakhouse' — A fairly high-brow steakhouse. *'Resonance of the Taco' — Tacos. *'Spacey's' — It's good food, in space. Future outlook Tytuvan Station is always adding new shops and other attractions on a competitive basis, for the purpose of increasing visitor attendance and to remain profitable. There is some speculation that lends to the belief that the station will have much difficulty with its future projects due to the station's architecture. Station management continuously denies this, claiming that it is indeed possible to build external additions. The Tytuvan CEO jokingly stated, "We have enough staples and duct tape to make it work!" Development strategists also believe the station will see a substantial increase in attendance in lieu of the construction of a new sports super-stadium in an orbit closer to Zivilgial. OOC Many of the listed areas, attractions and shops are currently unavailable, but they will likely be added gradually to rezzers. Category:Space Stations